Omake Discharge
by Ruin Takada
Summary: A collection fic of omakes of my old fics, teasers for new fics, and fics too small for independent release, this is great for fans of my work. Various genre, all Death Note-related, rated T just for now.


**Full Summary: A collection fic of omakes of my old fics, teasers for new fics, and fics too small for independent release, this is great for fans of my work. Various genre, all Death Note-related, rated T just for now.**

**A/N: Welcome all, and this is chapter 1 of Omake Discharge, my new collection-fic full of things you guys should love, or at least like. Because no one voted on the poll about this, I went ahead and chose the first chapter content myself. Here, we have an excerpt from 'Holy Scriptures' (working title), a fic that is basically what a holy book for the Kira Faith would look like, had one been written. I know it is all very Biblical in nature, but that is the point. 'Yurai' in the name of the 'book', this Kira Faith's holy book's 'Genesis', if you will, hence why it predates the Adam and Eve creation. The numbers in brackets are your verse numbers. They're just like the ones in the actual Bible, which seem to be there for the sole purpose of splitting the text up into easy chunks that you can then smugly quote and tell your audience where they can be found, just for the satisfaction of them verifying it and telling you how right you are. They basically work the same way as the Act/Scene/Line business for smug scholars who quote Shakespeare at you. You can go ahead and start quoting bits of this at people if you like, as long as you tell them where you got it from. I think there are more quotes from Holy Scriptures on Kira the Saviour's Facebook page, the link to which can be on my profile, but I could be wrong. **

**Just a warning, there are subtle whole-series spoilers for Death Note. **

**I hope you enjoy this excerpt, because this may become a fic in the future. **

* * *

><p><strong>Discharge I<strong>

'**Holy Scriptures'**

**Yurai Chapter 2 verses 6-40**

**(Yu 2:6-40)**

…

(6) Without God, and without the Satan-Sataniel, Death is a mere non-existence, for without the Kings of Good and Evil, (7) there is no one to punish or praise, merely the Endless Sleep for the Good and Bad alike. This Life would be that in its entirely, and Death would just _Be_, if it were anything at all. (8) Death would make all equal, be equal, and merely be MU – the Place of Nowhere, where No One comes, No One goes, No One wakes and No One sleeps.

(9) This is what awaits those who live in the dim shadow of neither God nor the Devil.

**The Dead Belong to Lucifer**

(10) After the Rebellion, the Lord cast Lucifer back into Hell, to become the Ruler of that region. (11) He was commanded to rule his sympathisers in the Darkness, and so he became the Prince of that land.

(12) Upon the birth of a Treaty between the God of Good and Light, and the Prince of Darkness, it was decreed that all Men who truly know Evil, upon their Death, shall belong to Satan, as his reward. (13) And so, upon Death, all Men who live Evil lives shall return to the place of their birth, and to the land of their origins, to the Earth, and to Hell. (14) This is their just reward. (15) To the Men who live Good lives, who live within the Light, Heaven shall belong to them, and they shall return to their Maker. (16) This is their just reward.

(17) This was written, this was decreed, and so it was. And for a time, this was good.

**The Punishments of Apathy**

(18) From the time after the casting of the Outcasts into Perdition, every Outcast angel received their punishment in full. (19) Waiting forever at the doors of Heaven and Hell, they wept and ground their teeth. Their realm of shadows became barren, touched not by Light, nor by total Darkness, but the Shadows. (20) The realm became that of dust, of carrion reduced to bones and ash, neither sand nor rust.

(21) The Outcasts, twisted in their misery, became creatures of neither God nor Satan's design. In their misery and mourning of their kingdom (for every angel is made bound to the Almighty, and cannot bear to be parted), (22) they scarred themselves, harming what was given to them by God, taking to mutilation. (23) Their bodies of fire lost their Light, and became newly rotted flesh: Not the Dust of Men, but more the metal of the Pit, which will one day return to the ash, and become one with their realm. (24) Upon scarification and abandonment, they distorted, losing the beauty given to them by God. Their wings became the black of the Devil's upon their Fall, and twisted high.

(25) As the Evils of Sloth took them, became them, they took to Evils later becoming of Men, learning these trades from them, gaining further Evil. Greed, Gluttony, Envy, but never Lust, Wrath nor Pride. (26) Sloth had given them Apathy, Demotivation, an inability to grasp what they can never have, for the journey is too much for the prize of the destination. (27) Thus, in these forms, carnal intercourse is not a possibility, and never a desire. With Apathy came no desire to live, and thus no need for Life. (28) To live, they must take what isn't theirs in an equal measure, and for minimal effort. (29) Neither God nor the Devil wished to own them, merely to observe, rule, and keep them bound. (30) In time, a King would rise up among them, to uphold the rules that bound them, but nothing else, for he was also bound by Sloth.

(31) For this reason, they became a race in their own right, neither Angel, nor Man, nor Demon, but Gods of Death – Shinigami. (32) Creatures born of Apathy, shaped by Evil, yet not touched completely by Evil. (33) Without motivation, they cannot choose their side, nor can they interfere and assist in the call of Men in their sides.

(34) And yet, Shinigami rarely wish to interfere, or to regard the world of Men. They are Shinigami, not Men, and can never be a Child of Dust. (35) Once belonging to the world of Light, they cannot comprehend nor desire the world of Men – that is, beneath their notice, in the mildest of ways. (36) Men became their source of Life, but nothing more.

(37) As Men slowly joined their ranks, they too followed suit. They forgot their Human ways. Their bodies of Dust became the metal of Shinigami, returning to dust upon Death. (38) Upon the death of Shinigami, they await neither Heaven nor Hell, but MU, as promised by the Archangel Michael.

(39) This twisted creature, this form more demonic than all else, this existence: That is what awaits the Uncommitted Outcast, the Man who is ruled by Sloth. (40) This is their just reward.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this first teaser. Since this chapter will one day be in a fic of its own, the whole purpose of the reviews for this fic will be to tell me what you think in the way of 'Would this make a good fic?' For Christian readers who are offended by this chapter (and I'm sure there may be a few), please note that I researched scriptures and ideology from not only the Bible, but also translations of the Torah and Qur'an as well when writing the Holy Scriptures fic – it just so happens that I know a lot more about the content of the Bible than I do the others. This was a little heavy for a first chapter, but I chose it because it seemed like a good first. For those of you who didn't get the Death Note references in it, shame on you. If you read this again, you should find references to MU, the explanation for the creation of Shinigami, and even why Mikami punishes laziness and Sloth. There are also a few references to the Kevin Smith film Dogma, and even to the Animatrix (it seemed like a good idea at the time), so if you didn't get them the first time, do look again. <strong>

**Like I said, sorry for the heavy chapter – the next one will be better. If you have anything to say about it, any requests for the next chapter (look at the poll on my profile for ideas, if you don't have any), even flames or critique, just PM me. **

**Thanks all, I hope you enjoy this collection,**

**Ruin Takada XXX**


End file.
